Child of the Sun
by juliaaaaa36
Summary: Juliet Sirius is your average teenage girl. That is, until she gets tossed into the middle of the Second Titan War. Read on to see how she copes with the dangers of the demigod world.
1. Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh My!

My head bobbed from side to side, forwards and backwards, as the smelly old school bus drove along, hitting potholes on the damaged road. The beauteous sounds of The Raconteurs blasted through my headphones as I tried my best to ignore the other kids surrounding me. A curly blond haired boy was throwing goldfish crackers at the guy across the aisle from him. A girl with stick straight black hair was threatening to punch another kid in the face. None of this was much of a surprise, seeing as I went to a special needs boarding school. I knew I didn't belong here, but there wasn't much of a choice anymore.

My mom sent me to Wintervalley School for the Intellectually Disabled halfway through the year. I have ADHD, and I've been kicked out of every school I've ever been enrolled in. I can't be home schooled, either, because Mom is hardly ever home. It sucks, but it is what it it.

Why was I kicked out of every school I've been in? I guess trouble just seems to follow me. There's a lot of Life-Or-Death situations, but hey, at least my life is exciting.

An example? Well, for starters, in Third Grade we were out on the playground and the teacher wasn't paying much attention, and I Judo Flipped a kid off of the top of the monkey bars. He ended up with A broken arm, and I wasn't welcomed back. The weird thing is, I had never taken any martial arts classes. It was just an instinct. The kid had made fun of me the entire year, and I had gotten sick of it.

Another time, in sixth grade, we went on a field trip to the planetarium, and I corrected the tour guide so many times that she gave up and let me give the presentation, and I expelled for being too sassy. I don't understand how sass could be punishable, but you know, to each his own. Apparently I "Ruined the reputation of the school," Whatever that means.

Anyway, back to the bus. My best and only friend Damian Shade sat next to me, looking rather anxious. Whenever we went on big field trips like the one we were on, he always got really nervous. I never thought to ask why.

We were on our way to the Bronx Zoo, a field trip that all the kids took in their sophomore year. We were actually almost there.

When we arrived at the Bronx Zoo, we split off into our groups and went through the gates. My group chaperone was my English teacher, Mrs. Pace. She almost always had me after class for detention, and half of the time she didn't tell me what I did wrong.

We walked through the zoo, checking out the lions, tigers and bears (Oh my!). Damian's eyes darted around the zoo nervously. The other kids in our group were busy pushing each other around and daring each other to jump in the exhibits and whatnot. You would think that Mrs. Pace would yell at them, but all she did was glare at me.

As we walked through the Gorilla exhibit, I leaned towards Damian.

"Is it just me, or is Pace watching me?"

"She's watching you. She freaks me out, Jules."

Oh, I never told you my name, did I? I'm Juliet Sirius. I'm fifteen going on sixteen; My birthday is in July.

After the gorilla exhibit, all the kids started making their way to the Cafe. Damian and I started to follow, when Mrs. Pace grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" She snarled tightly. Her fake blond hair and botoxed face made her look three times as scary, as if I wasn't terrified enough.

"I was just gonna go eat lunch with the other kids. 'Cause, you know, it's lunch time." I said, looking up at her innocently. The sun was blazing overhead, but it didn't bother me. I was completely comfortable with the warmth.

" You're not going anywhere. Come with me." She yanked my arm towards an empty pavilion, secluded from the rest of the zoo. Damian tried to follow, but Mrs. Pace barked at him to go to the cafe.

When we got to the pavilion, I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"Um, Miss? What are we doing here?"

" I've dealt with you since you got here, sun child. I'm much too tired, and much. Too. Hungry." She snarled, and in the blink of an eye she had snakes for hair. I backed up a few paces, my eyes as wide as moons.

"What the-" Mrs. Pace pounced at me, and I took a quick glance at my surroundings.

"_Concentrate. Focus on the light." _I heard a voice in my head say. I always heard that voice talk to me in situations like this. A reflection of light was bouncing off a metallic table top. I concentrated as best I could with my hands shaking, and before Mrs. Pace caught up to me, a ray of light hit her eyes and knocked her down. I closed my eyes again, and heard Damian yelp.

"Juliet? Where-" I ran over to him and put a hand over his mouth.

"How are you-" He mumbled, turning to look at me wide-eyed.

"Shh! I'm buying time." I took my hand off of him and looked at Mrs. Pace, who was starting to stand up. Damian hissed my name.

I looked at him, and became visible again so he could see me. He tossed a bow and arrow to me, and instinctively, I loaded it and shot one of the bronze arrows at my teacher. She turned into dust on the spot.

"We need to go. Now." Damian said, grabbing my arm. Together, we ran through the zoo, and we ended up near the bathrooms.

"First of all, how did you become invisible?" Damian demanded, looking at me sternly.

"I don't know, it happens when I'm scared." I replied.

"Okay, this is a lot worst than I thought," Damian said, pushing the button for the water fountain.

"Is this really the right time for a drink?!" I asked, looking at my friend incredulously.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Chiron, Camp Half Blood."

"Who's Chiron? What is Camp Half Blood?" I asked, my eyes still wide.

An image appeared in the fountain. It showed a guy, maybe in his thirties, in a wheelchair. He was sitting at a table on a porch playing a game of cards with another older guy.

"Chiron!" Damian exclaimed, "We have a problem."

"What? Oh, hello, Damian. What seems to be the issue?"

"The monsters found Juliet. We ran into a Gorgon - Stheno. We need to get to camp pronto."

"Summon the Grey Sisters," Chiron said, " They'll get you here fast."

"On it, sir. What about her mom?"

"I'll give her a call, letting her know where Juliet is."

"He knows my Mom?" I exclaimed, and Damian flicked his hand through the image.

"I'll explain in the car. Come on."


	2. The Taxi of Damnation

As if my day hadn't been insane enough, Damian summoned a taxi from Hell. No, I'm not kidding. He tossed a weird golden coin into the road, and said, "Come forth, chariot of Damnation."

Moments later, this creepy translucent taxi cab popped out of nowhere, surrounded by smoke. Damian opened the door and hopped inside as if there was nothing weird about the fact that a gray taxi rose from the ground.

I followed, slightly curious now as to where the hell my day was going. Three old ladies sat in the front seat of the taxi. Everything about this thing seemed dark and gloomy. Even the old ladies' skin was gray.

They called themselves the Gray Sisters. Damian told them where to go, and after handing them a few more golden coins, they sped off.

I have never had a more terrifying experience. I peered over the lady's seat in front of me and watched as the speedometer kept rising, until it reached 100 mph. On top of that, the sisters only had one eye. Yeah, to share.

They bickered the entire way to Camp Half Blood, which is where Damian told them to go. I had given up on asking Damian what was going on, and decided to keep quiet, playing with the bow that was still in my hands. It really was beautiful; it glimmered in the dim light of the car. Engraved on the side of it read φως, which I automatically translated to 'light'. I blinked, not knowing how exactly I knew what those simple characters meant. I just sort of knew. It was an instinct.

When the ride from Hell was over, Damian and I hopped out of the cab. As soon as he had payed the sisters, the cab disappeared.

We stared up at the top of a giant hill, where a tall pine tree stood. Damian smiled at me and nodded towards it, and started walking.

"So, do you mind telling me what's going on, now that we're here?"

"I'll explain when we're inside," He smiled. We got to the top of the hill and Damian sighed, looking down at the valley below.

It was incredible. In the valley, there was a giant farmhouse that towered over all the other buildings. There were kids just around my age playing volleyball in a court near the house. There was an arena, too. A blazing rock wall shot lava at its climbers. That looked awesome.

Damian and I started down the hill before I could let it all sink in. He lead me to the house, where there was a big wrap-around porch. Near the door to the house, the same card table that I had seen in that image in the zoo stood. Sitting at it was the wheelchair guy and the tracksuit guy, as if they hadn't changed. The tracksuit guy took a swig of Diet Coke.

"Damian! You're back," The wheelchair guy, Chiron, said with a smile. He looked at me, "Welcome. Your name is Juliet, correct?"

"Um, yes sir," I replied, "Can you explain to me what I'm doing here? I was sort of lost at the whole My-Old-English-Teacher-Attacking-Me-Thing."

Chiron laughed, "Damian, why don't you show her the video."

"On it," Damian said, "Come on, Jules."

I followed Damian inside, to where a TV set was set up. A few couches were placed near the fireplace, and I sat down on one of them while he turned on the TV.

While the video played, Damian watched me intently. It was a lot to take in, but eventually I got the gist of it.

"So..." I said once the video was over, "I'm a demigod?"

He nodded, "Now, we don't know exactly who your godly parent is, but Chiron and I have our guesses. No doubt he'll claim you by tonight."

"Claim me?" I asked. That wasn't mentioned in the video.

"Yeah. A little sign lights up above your head for a few seconds. You can't miss it."

"I don't know, I miss a lot of stuff." I laughed.

Damian grinned, "You'll be fine. Now come on, let me show you around."

We walked around the green, and Damian pointed out things like the Forgery, where the Hephaestus cabin spent most of their time. We passed the Arena, where you could learn to sword fight. There was a giant strawberry field, which was supposedly how the camp got funds. It was also their alias, so mortals didn't know they were training demigods or whatever.

After a long walk, Damian finally brought me to the cabins. There were twelve of them, and they formed an upside down U shape. The odd numbers were on the left, and the even numbers were on the right. Damian told me that the odd numbers were all the gods' cabins were on the left and the goddesses' were on the right.

The third cabin from the end - Cabin seven - Caught my eye. It was gold, and it was bright in the sun. Damian smiled when he saw me staring over at it.

"That's the Apollo cabin. Don't worry, I'm almost positive he'll claim you by tonight or tomorrow. He's always on top of that sort of thing.

My skin felt warm. I glanced up at the sky, wondering if my dad really was the guy that drove the sun. That would be one heck of a career day presentation. _"Oh, yeah, my dad just drives the sun. You know, the norm."_

Damian walked me over to a small wooden cabin, the only one that seemed normal among the group. It had brown paint peeling off of the walls, and a caduceus above the door.

"Hermes," I said quietly. I used to read up on mythology a lot when I was younger, and I was glad that I had, because it might help me now.

Damian nodded, "They take in any unclaimed demigods. You know, god of travelers and whatnot. The Hermes kids are really cool, you'll get along well."

He knocked on the door lightly, and a tall kid opened the door. He had stunning blue eyes and curly brown hair. His upturned eyebrows and mischievous smile made me like him already.

"Hey, Damian!" He grinned. Then he turned to me, "You must be new, right? I'm Travis. Welcome to the Hermes Cabin!"

I grinned, "Thanks. I'm Juliet."

"Come on in! I'll see if I can find you a bunk. It's pretty crowded in here, since there's no cabin for the minor demigods."

I stepped inside, and was surprised to see how much stuff was scattered around. Travis lead me to the back wall, where there was one empty bottom bunk against the wall. He pointed to it.

"You can have that bed, it's the only empty one we have. Someone else got claimed a few days ago. If they hadn't been, you'd be sleeping on the floor."

I nodded, "Thanks. So, um, what exactly do you do at this camp? I mean, I'm pretty new to this."

"Well, the rest of my cabin is out at the Arena. We've been training like crazy, with this war on our tails."

"What war?" I asked, and Travis looked at Damian sadly.

"The Titans," Damian said, "You remember reading about them?"

"Yeah, like Cronus and Rhea, right?" I asked.

Travis nodded, "Cronus is back, and he's planning a new attack on Olympus. We've already fought a few battles, but everyone thinks the actual attack on Olympus will happen on, what, Percy's sixteenth birthday?" Travis turned to Damian, who nodded.

"Who's Percy?"

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. He's a pretty big deal around here," Travis sighed.

"Oh," I nodded, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Well, I guess we should get you suited up. Might as well get you started on your training."

"Okay," I laughed, following him out of the cabin. He lead me to an armory, which was full of weapons and armor. He found me a nice bronze breastplate and a sword, even though I had started to develop an attachment to my bow and arrow. He tossed me a helmet and lead me over to the Arena, which was right next door.

We stood in the entryway of the Arena. A kid about my age with messy black hair was talking to a group of armed kids. He was demonstrating on a stuffed dummy. He was very attractive, and for a moment, I thought I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Percy Jackson," Travis chuckled, "Hands off, though. He and Annabeth Chase, the counselor for the Athena cabin, have a thing going. Or at least, everyone thinks they do."

I sighed, not realizing how disappointed I might have come across as. Travis grinned at me and wrapped an arm over my shoulders.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of great guys around here. All of the girls fall for Percy at first. You'll get over it."

I rolled my eyes, and Travis took his arm away. I had a gut feeling that the two of us would become great friends.

We walked over to the group, and as they started dueling each other with the new tactics they had just learned, Percy walked over to us.

"Hey Travis." He said, "And... I'm sorry, I don't think I know you. What's your name?"

"I'm Juliet Sirius. I'm new here." I smiled.

"Cool! Um, Travis, I think Connor's waiting over there for you, I'll teach Juliet the basics if you wanna go duel with him."

"Okay," Travis said, winking at me before jogging off.


	3. My Expectations Arrive Early

I watched as Travis started fighting with a boy who I assumed to be his brother, considering the fact that they could have been twins. Percy smiled at me.

"Well, let's get started."

I nodded, and followed him to the far corner of the arena.

"I'll start by showing you a basic thrust. Basically, you um..." Percy demonstrated, thrusting his sword out towards a dummy. I mimicked him.

"Good. Now, try it on me."

"Um.." I said, looking at him like he was insane, "This is a sword. It's sharp. I'm not really-"

"It's fine. Just try it," He smiled at me encouragingly. I performed the move again, and Percy blocked it by twisting his blade against mine. My blade fell to the ground.

"Oh." I said, looking at my sword on the ground. Percy laughed, and told me about that move. We continued to do various steps, and soon enough we were in a full on deul. Swordsmanship didn't come as naturally to me as Archery, but it was still fun.

After about a half hour, we were sweaty and red-faced. Percy put his hands on his knees and looked up at me.

"You're pretty good at this," He panted.

"You're not so bad yourself," I replied.

"HERMES CABIN." Travis yelled, "ASSEMBLE."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, where a medium sized huddle was forming.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our guest. Juliet, step forward please."

Words couldn't describe how awkward I felt. I waddled over to Travis, suddenly self conscious about my blotchy face and sweaty forehead. My hair was probably a mess. What was I doing here? I couldn't convince these kids that I was a hero. Why would they want to fight a war with _me_ on their side? I wouldn't be much use.

Travis seemed to notice my eyes scanning the group as my mind went into overdrive. He clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"This is Juliet Song. You know the drill, she'll be staying with us until she's claimed," He eyed his siblings, "Don't steal her stuff."

A grumble went through the group, and I noticed Percy watching with his eyes crossed from farther away. I tried not to laugh, and he uncrossed his eyes and smiled at me. I looked up at Travis, and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"We're going to the lake for canoeing practice, but I think Percy might want to show you around. Just remember, he's taken. Don't get in the middle of anything."

"Oh my god, Travis."

"Gods," He corrected, and I laughed and jogged over to Percy.

"Hey," Percy said.

"Hi," I replied awkwardly, still wondering if my face was red and blotchy.

"So, did you get the full tour yet?"

"Damian showed me a few things on the way to the cabins, but I could use a more detailed tour," I grinned.

Percy laughed and we walked out of the Arena. We walked over to the archery range, and Percy noticed me admiring the campers as they fired.

"Have you ever used a bow?"

I was a little taken aback, seeing as that question came out of nowhere. "Um, yeah, once. Earlier today."

"Really?"

I nodded, "When I was... um... battling with my English teacher."

"Yeah, don't worry about that. You killed her?"

I shook my head and laughed, "Yeah."

"That's normal around here. Monsters tend to disguise themselves as teachers - it helps them get closer to demigods."

"I see," I said, scratching my neck, "I guess I'm still getting used to this."

"It doesn't take long. Once you get claimed and you start full training, it becomes a regular thing. Anyway, he just handed you the bow? You'd never shot before then?"

"Yeah. I had perfect aim, too. It was bizarre. I should probably get that bow back to him..."

"Um..." Percy laughed, "I think you should hold onto it."

"What? Why?"

He nodded above my head, where an image of a golden bow and arrow was fading.

"Congratulations, daughter of Apollo."

"What?"

"He claimed you pretty fast. I'm not surprised, Apollo's pretty good with that sort of thing."

"Wait. Pause. Rewind a little, what do you mean, daughter of Apollo? Was that him claiming me? That bow and arrow above my head?"

Percy nodded, "We should go tell Chiron. Come on."

"Um, okay," I replied as we started walking, "In the video it said most kids got claimed after a week or so. I've only been here for an hour."

"Yeah, usually they do. I didn't get claimed until after my first week. It's a little weird that you got claimed so fast, now that I think about it. Maybe Apollo just likes you? I know most of the gods keep an eye on their kids from Olympus. Have you ever heard a voice in your head, giving you advice whenever you need it?"

"Yeah, I heard it when I was fighting Mrs. Pace. Do you hear it too?"

"Yeah. Though, the voice in my head is different from yours. That voice? It's Apollo, speaking to you, helping you out."

I swallowed, "My... My dad has been the one talking to me all this time?"

Percy nodded, "There's a rule that Zeus created where the gods aren't allowed to see their kids. Of course, most of the gods break that rule, but the only way they can talk to us without Zeus knowing is with them talking to us in our heads."

"Wow."

He laughed. We finally reached Chiron, who was instructing an Archery class. He turned to us.

"Ah, Juliet. I figured you would show up here at some point."

"Um, yeah, about that-" I started.

"She was claimed. Like, two minutes ago. She's Apollo's kid." Percy finished.

Chiron grinned, "I thought so. You have his looks. Your siblings are on the Volleyball court - Percy, why don't you introduce her to them?"

"Okay, sir," Percy replied, and with that, we walked over to the Volleyball court.

Who would've thought I actually had siblings?!


	4. Author's note

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been caught up in a lot of stuff. Also, I have a problem where I continuously go back and re-edit the story, (For instance, I just almost completely changed chapter one. Oops.) so if you notice any differences that's why. I'm working on Chapter four now, it should hopefully be up within the next week but there's no saying how distracted I'll get. **

**Love and hugs, **

**Julia**


	5. I Become a Master of Death

All the kids stopped playing and looked at me and Percy.

"Hey," One of the kids said. He was really short, maybe four and a half feet tall, with dark black hair that stood out against all of his siblings. Most of them had blond hair and blue eyes, while this kid's eyes were brown. I couldn't help but notice how pointy his nose was.

"Hi. Um, I'm Juliet, your half sister," I said. Wow, that felt weird.

"Nice. I'm Michael, head counselor of the Apollo Cabin. Welcome to the family."

I smiled, and one of the other guys, a tall blond who looked like someone you would find surfing in California, introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Will. Wanna join my team?"

"Sure," I laughed, and turned to say goodbye to Percy, but he had already left.

The volleyball game was really fun. Michael's team won 25-23, and once we were done playing, they took me back to the cabin.

When we walked up to the building, I frowned, "How come it was all golden earlier? Now it just looks like a normal cabin."

Will pointed to the sky. A large cloud was covering the sun. "It only turns gold when the sun is hitting it."

"Ah," I nodded, and we stepped inside. The inside of the cabin was big and roomy. There were plenty of bunk beds, and between each one was a cork board for people to pin pictures of their families on. Some had plenty of pictures, while some had very little. There was a fluffy carpet covering the hardwood floor. At the foot of each bed there was a dresser. Straight ahead of the front door, there was a set of stairs.

"Let me show you around," Will said, starting to lead me towards the stairs.

"You would think that the head counselor would show the newbie around, but nah," Michael mumbled.

"What was that?" Will asked, looking at his brother.

"Nothing," Michael grinned, "Just thinking about what they're gonna say at the Head Counselor meeting tonight."

Will glared at the shorter boy, and waved me over, "Come on, Juliet."

I glanced between the two boys before following my new brother up the stairs. There was a short hallway with three doors, one on the left and two to the right.

"The bathroom is to the right, there," Will said, before motioning to the door after it, "Then this is our medicine closet, we keep extra bandages and supplies in there."

"What's behind this door?"

"Doors," Will corrected, "It's a makeshift studio. Apollo's the god of music, so we soundproofed the walls so people could play in there."

"Nice."

"Do you play an instrument?"

"I'm kind of a guitar girl," I smiled.

"Come on," Will said, opening the door. It opened out, and behind it was another door. That one opened in. The room was about as big as the bedroom downstairs, with carpeted walls to block the sound. There was a drum set in the corner, and a few microphones lined up against the wall. There were also plenty of guitar stands, with a bunch of different types of guitars. Electrics, acoustics, electric-acoustics, you name it, they had it. There was an upright piano in between two windows facing Cabin 9. There was a basket of small percussion instruments next to the piano, like a tambourine and a glockenspiel. Hanging on the wall was a golden Lyre.

"Whoa," I said, walking over to the lyre, "Where did you get that?"

"When Dad heard we were making a music studio, he sent that to us via. Hermes Mail. Pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

Will smiled, "You can play it if you want."

"Really?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Knock yourself out. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

He walked out of the room, and I bit my lip as I took the lyre off its hanger. I studied it before plucking the strings. The sound was divine.

I smiled to myself, thinking about how, at one point in history, this must've been in my father's hands. It had to have belonged to him at some point.

I hung the lyre back on the wall and stepped out of the studio. I walked downstairs to find my siblings hanging around on their beds.

"Juliet," Michael said when he saw me, "That's your bunk over there. Bottom bed." He pointed to the bunk against the wall. I walked over to it and sat down.

"So, what do you guys exactly _do_ around here?" I asked.

"Well, we're supposed to go to the lake in a few minutes for canoeing, and then we're going to the pavilion to eat dinner."

"Cool," I replied, wondering what riding a canoe would be like, since I had never done it.

"We should get going," Michael said, standing from his bed. We all lined up and followed him through camp to the lake.

When we got there, we found a group of people huddled in a circle.

"What's going on here?" Michael asked, pushing his way through. Will and I followed to find a girl laying on the ground, seemingly unconcious.

"What happened?" Will asked one of the people standing by.

"We were canoeing and her boat tipped over, we didn't know she couldn't swim."

I knelt by the girl and pressed a finger to her wrist. No pulse. The sun was shining through the trees, and I closed my eyes and concentrated. I'd had a dream of reviving someone before, how hard could it be?

"Juliet, what-" Michael started, but he stopped. I focused on the girl, imagining her heart beating. Ba-boom. Ba-boom. Ba-boom.

Suddenly, the girl coughed. She rolled over and spat up the water that was in her lungs.

"Juliet, how did you do that? She was dead..." Michael whispered.

My vision started to blur, and suddenly, I felt sick. And tired. So very tired.

That was when my vision went black.


End file.
